How to Save a Life
by Abstract Nonsense
Summary: Allen was supposed to die today, but the Death God in charge of him, Kanda, saves his life. Now that he saved him from Death, he'll need to hide him from Death's eyes.
1. The Title Page

**How to Save a Life**

* * *

><p>Sometimes he forgot he wasn't human.<p>

He wasn't human.

Then why did he look human? Why did he don human clothing, brush his human hair, clean his human face, and go to a human school?

Why wasn't he human, even after this?

* * *

><p><em>"This is your punishment."<em>

* * *

><p>Ah. That's right.<p>

It was a punishment.

For those who did nothing wrong, yet did nothing right...

Those who lived without truly living...

To understand the joys of life...

Were forced to send others to their deaths.

Kanda slipped through the pages of the book in his hands.

* * *

><p><em>"This is your List."<em>

_"...A list?"_

_"You are a Noah. A being that sends the soul to the afterlife. A Shinigami, to say."_

_A thick book._

_So horribly, horribly thick._

_"This is your List. You will monitor every human under the list and send them to their afterlife. If you miss their deaths, they'll be treated as though they never existed...their soul will simply wander in eternity, suffering, without escape. A penalty of ten more people added to your List."_

* * *

><p>It was a game, wasn't it?<p>

* * *

><p><em>"But it's alright. If you send a soul successfully, the page pertaining to the human will disappear."<em>

* * *

><p>Kanda flipped the page.<p>

* * *

><p><em>"And when your List has become empty of pages..."<em>

* * *

><p>He snapped it shut.<p>

* * *

><p><em>"You will be reborn."<em>

"_You will be free."_

* * *

><p>Kanda Yuu was a Noah. A Shinigami, death god, reaper, whatever you may call it.<p>

He supervised humans and judged their souls.

Were you a good person?

You were sent to the afterlife, where nothing is good, nothing is bad, and nothing changes. A boring world that one had no conscious of.

Were you a caring, selfless person?

You were be reborn.

Were you a pure, kind-hearted soul?

You were granted a wish.

Were you evil?

You were sent to Hell.

Were you a lifeless doll?

You were a Noah.

Kanda Yuu was a Noah. He did his work proficiently, checking up on the humans on his List for their deaths, making sure that their souls never slipped out of his hands. For five centuries, he was a Noah.

A perfect Noah. A Noah desperate to be reborn into a human.

But only to be free.

He didn't see what was so great about being human. Humans were weak, they were stupid, and died.

Noahs could never break. Living forever, until their contract ends.

Their bodies were indestructible.

But their souls were very weak.

Kanda guarded his protectively.

But it was better than being a Noah. Noahs had to witness every gruesome death.

Kanda hated it.

* * *

><p><em>"Who are you?"<em>

_"..."_

_"..."_

_"I'm Kanda."_

_"...Why are you here?"_

_Coughs._

_Shivers._

_Pain._

_He was dying._

_"...I came to reap your soul."_

_The man stared._

_"You are a death god."_

_"..."_

_"..."_

_"You state the obvious."_

_The man on his death bed held up a small pistol._

_"Then if I kill you, would I revive?"_

_"..."_

_"..."_

_"...No."_

_A pregnant pause._

_"You're lying. You're a death god. Gods should have the power to revive the dead."_

_"..."_

_Kanda leaned over to the man and opened. The gun fit inside his mouth._

_"If you die, I would escape death, right?"_

_"..."_

Stupid human.

Didn't he know that deaths were inevitable?

The trigger was pulled.

* * *

><p>"Damn, Kanda. I know we can't die and all, but shouldn't you be careful? You only have one body; don't scar it up," Tyki scolded lightly, a cigarette in the corner of his mouth.<p>

"...I don't see the harm."

"Did he shoot you in the eyes or something?"

"..."

Humans.

They always believed that by killing him, they'd be able to cheat Death.

He couldn't die anyway.

He wasn't Death. He was a slave of Death. A human bounded by a contract he was forced to sign.

There was a large difference that humans didn't understand.

Humans were stupid.

Absolutely stupid.

* * *

><p>This was the first time he had screwed up.<p>

While watching over one human, he had forgotten another.

Another ten pages were added to his List.

He was so close too. There were only two names left in his List. Had he not screwed up, he would've been able to lose a page and concentrate on the last human before finally being free.

One stupid, stupid human had costed him his freedom.

Kanda growled angrily, sitting upon the branches of a tree, watching said human.

The one named Allen Walker.

* * *

><p><strong>This is a story that is simply for my entertainment. December 32's next chapter is in progress, but I was having a hard time, so I decided I needed a refresher. This is my first form of shonen-ai story. I can be a fangirl, but I know it's unrealistic, so I try to be as realistic as possible.<strong>

**It's based off a short manga called Sarashi Asobi (The Revealing Game). It was very cute and I loved the story and drawings.**

**Sorry it's so short. It's only an intro.**

**Thank you for reading.**


	2. The First Name

**How to Save a Life**

* * *

><p>"Allen, the art club needs more tables; should we leave it to the wood-work club?" Lenalee asked, holding up request sheets.<p>

The seventeen-year old with the oddly colored silver hair and gray eyes gently took the paper from the Student Treasurer's hands and read them over.

"I guess it would be appropriate. But isn't the wood-working club busy getting ready for that competition of theirs?" said seventeen-year old Student Body President replied, setting them onto the table.

"Yes, I know. By the way, they recently asked for a more expensive type of wood the other day. I think they're going to mix their next work with porcelain. I haven't approved of it yet because I wanted to go over it with you, but it goes a bit over their budget," the Chinese girl whipped out another request form filled by the wood-working club.

"If it's over their budget, it's unacceptable," the British teen replied firmly, but gently, "I can understand why they wanted wood of better quality, but they have to stick to what they have. Besides, the pros can make the best out of the worst situations."

"Alright, I'll go tell them," Lenalee sighed, "But they aren't going to like it."

"Tell them to send their complaints directly to me and I'll handle them."

She grinned, "Alright then."

As Lenalee went off to find the wood-working club, Allen heard the door opening again. He turned around to face his vice-president.

"Oh? Hi Lavi," he greeted, "Did you get permission from the principle for the events for the Sports Festival?"

"I don't see why you need it now; the Fest is, like, next year," the redhead groaned as he fell on top of Allen, "I'm really tired, so gimme a break…I was gone for four hours for your last request!"

"You should have been back by one hour," the President sighed as he shoved his friend off, "But you probably spent the other three goofing off again."

"Did not!" he pouted.

"Don't do that; it's gross. You're older than me."

"It's so cold outside…don't be so cold towards me, Allie…I might get frostbite and DIE…" Lavi begged dramatically, clinging onto the younger teen.

"Don't call me that!" Allen snapped.

"…S-Sorry! I didn't see anything!"

The door closed right away. Allen turned around with Lavi on his back and caught a glimpse of curly black hair. Miranda.

"Wait! It's not what it-"

"Awww, why hide your love for me, Allie?" Lavi laughed aloud.

"I swear, Lavi Bookman, you're positively GAY!"

"Lavi, let go of Allen and go help Mr. Bookman fix the library. He said you made a horrible mess if it while doing your research paper for History!" Lenalee ordered as she walked in with a large box labeled "Feedback".

The redhead gave a small shiver, "Gramps can do it himself. He practically lives in that library…"

"Lavi, we are in Japan. I don't know what you do in America, but we respect our elders here and do as they say," the Chinese girl replied coldly.

"So if an adult told you to bend over and-"

"Lavi!"

"Alright, alright, gosh!" he laughed as he skipped out of the Student Council Room and to the library.

"…He's a handful; that one…" Lenalee sighed as she set down the box and opened it, "Wanna check what the students are saying?"

"Hm? Oh, sure," he nodded as he set down his papers and walked towards Lenalee.

The Feedback box was for students to respond to the way the Council ran things. By Lavi's wish, it was colored bright red and had glitter all over it. Unfortunately, most students put in useless sayings such as "I want a girlfriend" or "Will you go out with me, Miss Student Treasurer?"

Once in a while, they got things like "I wish the cafeteria had a wider variety of food". Things like that could be handled. Even rarer did they get something that said "Nice job!" or "Thank you for being our Student Council!"

"Most of these are about girlfriends and boyfriends again," the Chinese girl sighed as she sorted the feedback notes into two piles: useless and useful.

The useless side was looking pretty large.

"If it's such a big deal, why don't we have an event that would encourage couples?" Allen thought aloud.

"We can discuss that later when everyone's here," Lenalee nodded as Allen shuffled through the notes.

"I need a girl."

Useless.

"Do you know how to make cheesecake?"

Utterly useless.

"Allen Walker will die soon."

Use—wait. What?

Lenalee snatched the note from the younger Student Body President's hands and ripped it into shreds, "They don't seem to know their limits."

"Calm down, Lenalee. I'm sure it was just a joke," Allen said lightly as he took the shreds from his Treasurer's hands and tossed it into the wastebasket.

"Even if it's a joke, it's too serious," she frowned, picking up her bag which lay in the corner of the room, "I have to go now; I have judo lessons today. Can you finish up here, Allen?"

"Yep. Be careful on your way home!" he gave a gentlemanly smile as Lenalee slung the bag over her shoulders and exited the room.

* * *

><p>"Allie! I'm finished with the library!" Lavi screamed as he burst into the room, "Don't make me go there again! I already have to see Gramps at home; school is my only escape!"<p>

"Other than your womanizing activities. I really question your sexuality. Are you bi?" Allen gave him a hard glare before returning to sorting out the feedback.

"I'm still working on that answer," Lavi laughed as he joined Allen at the table, "Where's our Lena-lady?"

"She left a few minutes ago," he answered, "Judo practice."

The redhead's face went from playful to worried, "Hey, Allen, don't you watch the news?"

"No, I don't really have the time," he replied, "Why? Something on TV I should know about?"

"Yes!" Lavi threw his arms in the air dramatically, "There's a murderer out loose!"

"A murderer," he raised his eyebrow and returned to throwing away the useless feedback, "Yes Lavi. I know my mentor is quite the devil, but if he were on TV, I'm sure I would've known. Everyone who wants to kill him would come after me."

"No, no, not Cross!" he snapped, "There's some guy who rapes girls and kills them out loose! Fifteen girls are already dead and three are from OUR school! As the Class President, I think you should do something!"

Allen stared at him, "Lavi Bookman, if you are joking, I swear-"

"Allen, I'm completely cereal right now!" He stomped his foot, "Seriously! Look it up if you don't believe-"

Lavi was cut off by Allen rushing out of the Council Room.

"-me...Allie, you forgot your bag!" Lavi shouted as he snatched Allen's backpack and rushed out of the room to follow him.

* * *

><p>"Lenalee!" Allen screamed at the petite figure he saw ahead of him. She turned around.<p>

"Hm? Oh, hey Allen. Are you already done with the paperwork?" Lenalee smiled, "How'd you know which judo dojo I'd be at?"

"Not done…you told me…which dojo…before…" Allen panted, gulping in air to make up for all the oxygen he didn't breathe in while running, "Lenalee…Lavi told me about some guy…on TV…"

"You mean that creepy rapist person?" she laughed lightly before patting his back, "I take judo for a reason, Allen!"

"But you're still a girl!" he cried, "No matter how strong you are, it's still dangerous!"

Lenalee gave another fairy-like giggle, "I appreciate you worrying for me, Allie. But it's alrig-"

* * *

><p>"Damn that kid!" Lavi thought as he dashed throughout the neighborhood, "How the hell is he so fast?"<p>

He had made three rights, two lefts, one straight ahead, and another right, and had gotten to the dojo before Allen, yet the two of them weren't there.

"…Okay, maybe the both of them are just slow," he groaned as he tried to remember all the paths to the dojo. If he counted out falling from the sky and digging from underground, there should be about three paths to the place. He had taken one already.

"What the hell," he began running again at the last path.

After a few strides into the path, he caught sight of the two.

"Hey! Lena-lady! Allie!" he screamed to get their attention, "Allie, you forgot your ba-"

A gunshot.

* * *

><p>Perhaps Allen was mistaken for a girl. Perhaps the attacker did not see Lavi. Perhaps he was saved by some lucky fate.<p>

Whatever it was, Allen didn't know.

What Allen did know, however, was that the attacker had a gun.

A gun.

A motherfucking gun.

"Lenalee!" Allen shoved the older girl away. She stumbled and backed off onto a wall.

Another gunshot.

It scraped past Allen's cheek and smashed into the wall next to Lenalee. She gave a screech as she scampered further away.

This was a neighborhood, wasn't it? Where were the people? Couldn't they hear? Wouldn't they hear?

"I won't miss the next one."

He didn't seem to care that there was Allen and Lavi watching over Lenalee. He had the advantage. He had a gun.

But Allen couldn't move, couldn't he? One move and the next bullet would be lodged into his head. He paled at the thought.

Would his death really be that pitiful?

* * *

><p>Allen Walker was a pretty useless thing. He lived as a Student President in a human's school and was the typical gentleman. Kind of short for his age, but he'd probably grow soon. The only weird things about him were his hair color and a horrible scar going down his left eye. The pentacle was a nice touch, but whoever did it must have been pretty sadistic to do that to a kid.<p>

And he was the one who tore apart Kanda's ticket to freedom.

Kanda had slipped the note that he would die sometime soon. Noahs did not know the exact date and time of death, but only around what time it would be. Kanda was skilled enough to narrow it down to the week, but even that wasn't much help. He had to watch the brat the entire week, waiting for him to kneel over and die already.

He wanted a reaction.

It was satisfying.

Human reactions were the most fun. Some took it seriously and tried very hard to avoid their deaths. Noah were not allowed to cause deaths, but if the human tried to evade it, the page pertaining to the human on the Noah's List had the exact time and date of their death. That was the sign that they were allowed to kill the human.

Most humans Kanda killed deserved it. They lived a lowly, pitiful life, so it was only fitting to die a pitiful death. He appeared to them smiling, and when they questioned him, he set them on fire.

Not as traditional as those who took their scythes and forced the soul out of their bodies, but burning them was much more fun. The traditional method was much too merciful. Kanda could watch them screaming, writhing their bodies into distorted positions before their voices were silenced and they were sent to Hell.

Every single one of his humans were sent to Hell.

It was a horrible thing. When other Noah talked about their Lists during get-togethers and meetings that Kanda tried to avoid, they always said that majority of their humans went to Hell.

Statistically speaking, more human went to Hell in this century than in the last.

Anyway, Kanda sort of suspected he was a bit of a sadist, but he was _bored_. It was much faster and much more fun to burn the human rather than reap their soul.

But Allen's reaction to Kanda's warning was a bit different. He assumed the kid would either have a nervous breakdown or simply not care. He didn't really expect his girlfriend to tear the note angrily.

That Lenalee Lee girl. Kanda weaved through his memories, trying to remember something about "Lenalee".

Ah.

That's right.

He sent her parents to Hell.

However, during this moment of thought, the other human on his list had slipped into his death and Kanda hadn't been there to collect his soul. He growled at the ten new pages in his List, but didn't bother to look at the profiles. All of their dates of death was somewhere around one or two years later. He could tell. No point in worrying about them now.

Allen Walker was going to die this week and he would make sure his soul did not slip through his fingers.

Though Kanda was used to young deaths, he was curious as to how the kid would die. Majority of the children in his List died of car accidents, and boy, did they deserve it. The kids were delinquents or drop-outs. One or two were killed in their gangs. Two died of illness and one committed suicide. He remembered that one well. It was still a black, blank page in his List.

When humans killed themselves, it went against the nature of life and death. Forced death such as suicide was a rocky bridge and their soul wouldn't even be sent away. It would disappear on the spot and the page pertaining to the suicidal human would turn black and blank. Other than that, there was no proof that the human ever existed. Kanda didn't even remember the kid's name.

He didn't expect Allen Walker to kill himself or die in a car accident. He had been watching Allen like a creep the past week and he showed no signs of depression, be it at school or at home. He was very careful when crossing the streets, looking both ways like a good boy. He probably wouldn't just drop to the ground and die of sickness; seeing as he could run so fast and eat like a pig, Kanda assumed he was pretty healthy. The fact that he did not react to Kanda's message disappointed him a bit, but that just proved that he had a stable mind that would not be shaken.

Maybe he'd get killed?

When he heard Lavi tell Allen about the rapist, he knew he'd be killed there. Kanda followed Allen to Lenalee and waited for him to hurry up and die.

But when the gunpoint was at his human's head…

Kanda realized how pitiful it would be.

Allen Walker was not evil. He lived well, he was happy, and didn't do anything wrong. Of course, he had his faults too, as every human does, but Allen Walker was actually kind of a good child. If he died, he would surely be reborn into the arms of a happy family.

But it was sad.

He was so happy now. Why did he have to die? He had not done anything.

Maybe Kanda had seen too many corrupted humans to understand that Allen did not deserve this death. But there was a small poke at his heart that made him do what he did.

Something forbidden for a Noah.

He prolonged Allen's life.

* * *

><p>Allen closed his eyes, waiting for the bullet.<p>

He could not do anything. No one could do anything.

Lavi and Lenalee couldn't reach for their phones at the fear of being killed while trying. They stood, horrified for Allen and at themselves for their lack of power.

The attacker pulled the trigger.

Lenalee gave a scream at the sound, not wanting to look at the blood or the dead. Lavi turned away for the same reason.

But Allen simply stood there, waiting.

For the bullet that never came.

After a few seconds, he peeked open his eyes. He didn't feel pain.

Well, he kind of assumed he'd feel pain before dying, you know?

"Hey, hurry and open your eyes, beansprout."

Allen's face snapped into a frown.

"Who are you to call me a-"

He stared.

A teen, probably one or two years older than him, with long silky black hair and very pale skin glared at him. He was wearing a sort of black robe and red stained his white skin. Blue, icy eyes pierced Allen's soft silver ones.

He wasn't gay, but damn, he was hot.

The person raised a brow with a small smile, "What? No thanks?"

"Daaaa…urrr….iffff…" Allen's tongue felt too big for his mouth.

"Very intelligent," he snapped, sighing afterwards.

"Wh-who are you? And why'd you help me? Oh god, are you alright?" Allen snapped out of his trance.

He gave a small smile, "I am Kanda. And I wasn't supposed to help you. I was supposed to send you to Hell for forcing another ten pages on me!"

The British teen stared, not knowing what the hell he meant. The person called Kanda turned to Lavi and Lenalee, his long blue-black hair flowing as though it was lighter than air, "You two should leave now."

The two were also staring. For once, the talkative Lavi was speechless.

Kanda turned back to Allen, "I'll guess I'll be seeing you again, seeing as how I unintentionally saved your ass."

"Whaaa…"

He wiped blood off his mouth and gave another mischievous grin, "You just might provide more entertainment for me, Walker..."

* * *

><p>"…What the mighty fuck just happened?" Lavi broke the silence, five minutes after Kanda had faded away into nothingness.<p>

"…I think I was saved by an angel," Allen replied in the same amazed tone.

"I don't think angels wear that much black, Allen…" Lenalee also said in the same tone.

"I don't know…but we should get this guy to the police," Lavi poked the attacker with a stick, "I'm not sure if he's out cold, dead, or sleeping."

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reviews and good feedback :)<strong>

**I wasn't very satisfied with this chapter and the way I wrote it, but I honestly couldn't think of a better way to write it.**


	3. The Second Name

**How to Save a Life**

* * *

><p>"Fuck, Kanda...you do realize you just let a seventeen-year old cheat Death?" Tyki remarked as Kanda spit out the bullet that had been lodged into the back of his mouth in the midst of protecting Allen.<p>

"I hear the brat's a master cheater at poker," he replied, "Death would lose to him at card games."

"But we aren't talking about card games here," the Portuguese Noah breathed in his cigarette heavily, "You bent the rules for a brat, you know?"

"On the contrary, poker is a lot like human life," Kanda replied lightly, "Seeing as human life seems to be all about their pride."

"You must be a good mood if you're still talking to me like this," Tyki groaned as he slouched in his chair.

"...I guess so."

* * *

><p>Allen's eyes snapped open as his phone's ringtone blared early in the morning. Groggily, he turned to the device and answered it.<p>

"...Hullo...?"

"Allie? You awake?"

"Now I am," Allen snapped. "And don't call me that. What is it? It's..."

He turned to check the time on the wall clock and returned to the call.

"...6 AM, Lavi. I need sleep...the police kept us at the station all night yesterday..."

"Sorry, man," Lavi replied, sounding anything but sorry. "But I was wondering if you were gonna come to school? I mean, I think this is a perfectly good excuse to cut and go to that club in Shinjuku-"

"No. Shinjuku's far, for one, and two, you aren't skipping class. I'll tell your grandfather if you do."

"ALLLIIIIEEEEE!" he whined.

Allen cringed at the sudden burst of volume and shouted back, "Don't call me that!"

With that, he snapped the phone shut and crawled back underneath his covers.

* * *

><p>Tyki snapped the safety off the weapon in his hands and sighed as he readjusted his cigarette.<p>

"I told you I wasn't on your side, Kanda."

"Good morning, guys~" Lenalee greeted at the Student Council Office. "How're you feeling, Allen?"

The British teen fixed his crooked tie. "I'm fine, thanks. Wasn't yesterday exciting?" he noted with a hint of sarcasm.

Lenalee detected this slight bitterness and giggled, "Lavi woke you up early again, didn't he?"

"The stupid bloke called me to try to skip class."

"I'll scold him for you."

"I don't think you should. He's scared enough of you as it is."

She gave another light giggle, "Me? Please. That idiot is fearless."

"I'm not sure whether you're complimenting me or not, Lena-lady..." The redhead groaned as he dragged himself into the office. "I wanna go home...my video games..."

The two stared down at Lavi with eyes of pity.

Noting this, his pout turned into a hard frown as he said, "Speaking of home, we have a new kid. He's in 2-4. The class next to you. I hear he's homeschooled."

"Oh...a homeschooled kid? That's a first," Allen frowned. "Did the Principal say anything about this?"

Lavi shrugged as he climbed and sat on the table, swinging his legs childishly as Lenalee sat in the chair next to him, sipping from a bottle of water. "Yeah, he said we had to take care of the guy. Knows nothing about going to school. Weird kid. Doesn't seem to have much of a background either."

"File?"

The redhead dragged up his backpack and shuffled around some of his books and magazines until he pulled out a crumple piece of paper, "Our dearest Yuu will be an addition to our humble school~"

Allen frowned disapprovingly at the crumpled paper and flattened it out as he read aloud for Lenalee to ear as well, "Kanda Yuu, age 16, Japanese, came from homeschooling, and there are no recorded relatives. An orphan? And no picture?"

Lenalee shook her head, "The poor boy...let's take good care of him."

"Lena-lady, don't go falling for him now. He's a whole year younger than you. It's illegal," Lavi teased.

The Chinese girl's face turned red, "That wasn't what I meant! And for your information, that is not illegal! Isn't the legal age 21?"

"I thought that was for drinking...you're an adult when you're 18, right?"

"I think it's different for other countries..."

The trio carried on, rambling about the legal age of drinking, driving, and if Allen would be tall enough to reach the gas petal by the time he was old enough to drive.

* * *

><p>"Class, this is Kanda Yuu. He was homeschooled for majority of his academic career. Do you want to greet the class, Kanda?"<p>

Kanda's eyes scanned the room, seding shivers up everyone's spines before replying with a cold "no".

He slumped over in his seat and took a nap, his long ponytail draped behind his back, though a few stands made it's way onto Kanda's face.

His eyes snapped open once the bell rang and everyone stood up to rearrange the classroom and talk. He still kept his head on the desk, visibly irritated.

"...I'll go look for him during lunch...this school is bigger than I thought..." he mumbled to himself before closing his eyes again.

Just as he was about to doze off once more, there was a tapping on his shoulder.

"Hi! My name's Lenalee Lee, but you can call me whatever you want as long as it has to do with my name. You must be Kanda Yuu!"

He sighed.

Maybe they'd go away if he ignored them?

"...I think he's dead, guys. Pack it up, let's go back home."

"Lavi, don't be like that..."

"But Allie, he's obviously dead. Go ahead, poke him."

"Is the name Allen Walker simply too difficult to learn, Lavi?"

That name.

That voice.

Kanda shot up, bright blue eyes glaring at the trio that had gathered around his "sleeping" figure.

It was the same silver-haired boy from before, the one he had saved. Surrounding him were the other two, the useless redhead and the girl who was the target of the serial killer.

"You're-" the three began at once. Their cries were cut off when Kanda yanked Allen by the arm and growled, "You're that dumbass human who gave me another ten pages!"

Their shocked looks became even more surprised to hear such foul and odd words out of his mouth. The class stopped to stare.

"...Excuse me?"

With a snarl, the Noah took Allen by the wrist and dragged him out of the classroom. The smaller male squirmed in his grip, attempting to free himself from Kanda's grasp. When he found a secluded room, he tossed Allen into the broadcasting room and shut the door.

Allen, who had finally rid himself from the Noah's burden, he snapped, "What the bloody hell is the matter with you?"

"Shut up!" Kanda snapped back, sighing as he shook his head. "You're a fucking idiot. You'd think that after almost being killed by a serial killer, you'd learn to be more careful!"

Allen put his hands on his hips and snarled, "Excuse me? Why should I be so worried? The murderer's caught and captured!"

The Japanese Noah groaned as he dropped to his bottom and leaned against the door, "I'm just worried...I don't want to have saved you for nothing, alright?"

With another glare, Allen breathed, "Who are you?"

Kanda gave him a cold stare, "I'm Kanda Yuu. The Noah who was supposed to send you to Death."

* * *

><p><strong>Short chapter is short.<strong>

**I haven't updated frequently because my DGM drive died down. Sorry about that.**

**I might continue this, but I know I'll finish December 32 one day. Be it today or next year, I will finish that story. I love it too much, but I'm just too lazy...The only reason I updated was because I had half the draft done and I found it while cleaning out my files, so I thought, "why not?"**


End file.
